


Toy.

by MisanthropyMuse



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Masturbation, One side romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-21
Updated: 2013-05-21
Packaged: 2017-12-12 13:27:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/812090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisanthropyMuse/pseuds/MisanthropyMuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pinkie's hair always straighten when she's alone, and there's only one thing that can get them curly again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toy.

Everyday, when Pinkie went back home from school, as she entered her bedroom and lied on her bed, her hair straightened a bit.  
She wouldn't have told anyone, her friends probably believed her Facebook status stating that she was having so much fun, but being alone sucked.   
Obviously, she could phone her friends and ask them to come over, but she knew they were all busier than her, and probably some of them would have declined her invitation. She didn't want anyone to feel left out, so she ended up leaving herself out. Or, better, in. Into her own bedroom.   
Nevertheless, she kinda liked cuddling up to her stuffed alligator, Gummy, and tell him about her day.   
-Today at school everyone was so nice and cute!- she'd always said as opening. Then, she would have started describing each one of her schoolmate.   
-Mac today had a new scarf, y'know? A blue one instead of the brown he always wears! And Lyra was so pretty in her new dress! I met them in the canteen. Mac, as you know, isn't a great speaker. We just greeted. But Lyra stopped to tell me about her latest harp composition.- and so on.   
She was pretty much enthusiastic about everyone, but if Gummy had been alive, he would have noticed how her eyes shined when she talked about her best friends.   
-Twillie helped me with chemistry, even if she didn't want me to cheat. And Rarity shared half of her piece of pie with me, she's always so generous!- she could have said, and she would have beamed at Gummy.   
But, when it came to Dash, it wasn't just happiness what warmed Pinkie's heart.   
-I went seeing Dash's training with AJ. Dash was just so cool. She ran faster than all the others, at some point it looked like she was flying! And her hair, when she wears it down and the wind moves it, it look like a real rainbow. She's always so beautiful when she's concentrated. And when she saw us on the bleachers she just gave us the brightest smile...!-  
If Gummy had been alive, he would have rolled his eyes.   
Pinkie, while thinking about Dash, always felt a weird sensation in his tummy, like a warm wave raising from her lungs and crashing downwards.   
The only remedy she found for that sensation was thrusting against Gummy. As soon as she started, even if the wet sensation on her kitty always warned her a bit, she couldn't stop.   
Her mind was filled with pictures of Dash: stretching in the camp before a match, dancing at a party in an awkwardly short dresses, wearing shorts and a tank to go for a walk in the woods, wearing a bath suit on the bank of the lake, or even wearing nothing taking a shower in the school dressing room.  
Pinkie wasn't fully aware of what she was doing. Between her friends sex talks were usually avoided, so she never got the chance to know.   
She just thrusted and thrusted against the soft plushy, pressing her hand against the other side of the toy.   
She knew, or at least she had learned with time, that, when spasm shook her back and touching there gave her only little shivers, it was done.   
Dash had disappeared from her mind, and Pinkie sat up to take her books to study.   
She couldn't explain her feelings for Dash, or how she felt about what she did.   
It was enough for her that her hair got all curly and fluff again.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this is not creep as I thought it'd be.   
> I'm pretty proud of myself 'cause I've wanted to write this for a long time.   
> Beta'd by my bro ♥


End file.
